Almas liberadas
by Male Leiva
Summary: Un encuentro casual, que en realidad parece cosa del destino, tal ves el nuevo comienzo de una historia inconclusa, una pausada por más de cinco siglos o quizá… sólo la repetición de la misma... Fanfic en conjunto con Mana Karin


Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, Nosotras solo lo tomamos prestados por pura y sana diversión, tanto como nuestra o quizás de las lectoras.

Es una Historia en conjunto con Mana Karin (dejare su perfil en mi perfil)

Prologo: Mana Karin.

* * *

**_Almas liberadas_**

**_prologo: Almas separadas_**

— ¿Dónde estará? —preguntó Mito caminando de un lado a otro con angustia

— Ya no ha de tardar — contestó Hashirama sonriendo — Él te lo prometió

La pelirroja detuvo sus vueltas para pararse frente al pelinegro.

— Hashirama, muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, jamás sabré cómo pagártelo

—Me gustaría ser el padrino de su primer hijo, pero como se irán muy lejos, entonces quiero un beso — le guiñó el ojo haciendo sonrojar a Mito

— No te atrevas a tocarla — se oyó una voz enojona y los dos voltearon, especialmente Hashirama que se había inclinado por su recompensa

— ¡Madara! — Mito se acercó a él para abrazarlo, se miraron a los ojos y cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse…

— Perdón que los interrumpa, pero ya es tarde — ambos miraron a Hashirama con enojo — Tendrán más tiempo cuando lleguen

Madara frunció el ceño y soltó a Mito haciéndola a un lado con delicadeza; levantó las manos comenzando a moverlas en el aire frente a él y poco a poco el viento comenzó a hacerse visible como si se formara un remolino, pero entre más movía las manos Madara, ese viento cambiaba de color a rojo. Mito y Hashirama veían con sorpresa lo que ocurría, pero no pudieron esconder su sorpresa cuando el centro del remolino comenzó a abrirse más y más, hasta tener el suficiente tamaño del de una puerta. En ese agujero, se veía sólo una pantalla roja como de bruma.

— ¿Estás seguro que funcionará? — Preguntó Hashirama desconfiado de lo que veía — ¿Sabes a dónde los llevará?

— Si

— No importa donde sea, mientras podamos huir de aquí sin que nos encuentren — habló Mito

—Bueno, creo que ésta es la despedida — Hashirama sonrió melancólico y estiró la mano hacia Madara y éste le respondió el apretón de manos — Buena suerte — abrazó a su amigo dándole unos golpes amistosos en la espalda — Mucha suerte a los dos — se soltó de él — Cuídala bien

— Muchas gracias por todo — Mito abrazó al Senju con calidez — No vamos a olvidarte

— Ni yo a ustedes — correspondió el abrazo de la misma manera — Pero váyanse ya, pueden descubrirnos — se soltó de ella, pero Mito volvió y le dio un beso que hizo enojar a Madara

— Es lo menos — ella sonrió al ver a Hashirama sonrojado

Madara ya no replicó, pero vio con enojo a su amigo.

— Gracias — el Uchiha tomó a Mito de la mano, pero antes de cruzar el portal, salieron flechas disparadas de entre los árboles del bosque que iban dirigidas hacia donde él y ella estaban — ¡Mito!

— ¡Nos descubrieron! — exclamó Hashirama esquivando y cubriéndose con su armadura para llegar a sus amigos. Vio a Madara quien protegía a Mito, pero varias flechas alcanzaron a dañarlo — ¿Están bien?

— ¡Madara! — Gritó Mito y vio sus heridas, ella se levantó y puso sus manos en una de las heridas para curarlo, pero sintió que la jalaron — ¡Déjame…!

— No hay tiempo, podrás curarlo cuando crucemos — Hashirama ayudó a Madara, pues no podía levantarse ni andar solo. Mito lo miró sorprendida — Yo lo llevo

— ¡Mito!

La Uzumaki iba a cruzar el portal, pero oír a su padre llamarla la detuvo para voltearlo a ver

— ¡Mito! — Llamó Madara — ¡Cruza el portal!

— ¡Me voy! Ya no voy a hacerle caso. Adiós padre.

Hashirama conocía lo suficientemente a Ashina para saber que no se detendría, así que mientras cargaba a Madara, haló de la mano a su amiga para cruzar los tres el portal que comenzaba a cerrarse desde que hirieron a su amigo

El Senju con el Uchiha a cuestas ya habían pasado el portal, pero cuando el cuerpo de Mito había cruzado sólo la mitad, Ashina la había alcanzado a halar del otro lado tratando de regresarla.

— ¡No la sueltes! — pedía Madara y Hashirama lo tiró para poder estar libre y ayudarla, el portal no dejaba de cerrarse

— ¡Suélteme padre! — pedía Mito tratando de soltarse

— ¡Estás deshonrando a nuestra familia!

Madara, como pudo, se levantó para tratar de dejar el portal abierto, pero su debilidad física y su desesperación por su amada, no le permitían controlarse para mantener un poder que por primera vez había usado en su vida

— Tendrás que golpearlo — decía Hashirama sin soltar a la pelirroja

Ella si estaba golpeando, tanto con puñetazos y patadas como con sus poderes a su padre y a sus súbditos quienes se acercaban a ayudar a su Rey, pero poco a poco ya no podía moverse con libertad, porque ya la tenían sujeta, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que de un jalón en conjunto se la llevaran.

Al mismo tiempo, Madara, desesperado, seguía esforzándose, pero las flechas que aún tenía en el cuerpo estaban envenenadas, y la toxina ya había invadido casi todo su cuerpo. Había resistido más de lo humanamente posible, pero finalmente cayó al suelo mareado, a punto de desmayarse.

— Mito…

Levantó la vista y alcanzó a ver el portal cerrarse con Mito a mitad del camino. Lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia, fue una esfera blanca subir al cielo después de que el portal se cerró por completo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les guste.

.

.

_Nos leemos pronto... _


End file.
